


The Looker's View

by giallarhorn



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giallarhorn/pseuds/giallarhorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York City is located at 40°43′″N, 74°00′″W. Fringe Division Headquarters is located at 40.45°43.24′″N, 75°00′″W. The current population within New York City is estimated to be approximately 7,453,452. 4,025 residents of New York are employed by Fringe Division.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Looker's View

**Author's Note:**

> A pseudo character study of Alt!Astrid because Alt!Astrid (or Astrid in general) doesn't get nearly enough love.

            The planet Earth is the third planet in orbit around the sun, located 129,669,180 kilometers away and the fifth largest planet in the solar system. The distance may vary depending on its orbit, which is not a perfect circle. The diameter at the equator is 12,756.1 km and the diameter from the geographic poles is 12,713.5 km. The magnetic poles shift too many times for their diameter to be charted.

            New York City is located at 40°43′″N, 74°00′″W. Fringe Division Headquarters is located at 40.45°43.24′″N, 75°00′″W. The current population within New York City is estimated to be approximately 7,453,452. 4,025 residents of New York are employed by Fringe Division.

            Estimated death toll by occurrence of Fringe events, breaches and quarantines within the state of New York is 13,464.

            The total number of deaths by anomalies within the last week, excluding Amber 31422 deployment, is 19.  

 

 

 

            Every morning, her alarm wakes her at 6 AM Eastern Standard Time. She showers for precisely ten minutes.

            Fresh water only exists in a liquid phase within the temperature range of 0 to 100 degrees Celsius, 32 to 212 degrees Fahrenheit. Oceans with a depth of 4 kilometers cover 73.9% of the Earth; before the incident at the geographic North Pole, only 70.8% of Earth was covered by water.

            At 6:30, she eats breakfast and takes a mixture of neurological enhancers (primary active ingredients 15 mg caffeine, 45 mg theobromine, 70 mg celeritamine) that will aid her in her job. Ten minutes after finishing breakfast, she leaves her dwelling to walk to Fringe Division Headquarters. The distance she walks is 1.3 miles or 2.09214 kilometers. She does not drive or own a car.

            Outside, it is cold and the sky is clouded. Chances of precipitation are 20.4%, chance of snow 0.2%. It is late fall- the four seasons result from Earth’s axis of rotation being tilted more than 23 degrees. There have not yet been indications that the breaches will affect the planet’s rotation.

            It takes her 34.2 minutes to arrive at the building,

            She arrives before anyone else. She changes into her uniform and assumes her post by 7:30 AM.

            Colonel Phillip Broyles arrives in the office in the range of 8-8:30 AM. If there is a breach, he will arrive earlier; 3 out of 7 times he will be there before her in that scenario.

            Agent Olivia Dunham arrives every day by at least 9 AM.

            After the occurrence of a Class 1 breach, Agent Olivia Dunham does not check in. She checks the entry logs and finds that Agent Dunham has not filed for leave as is protocol.

            After five days, Agent Farnsworth considers this anomalous and reports this to Colonel Broyles.

            “Sir,” she waits for him to acknowledge her. “Agent Dunham has not reported to her post in five days. Considering that she the longest period that she has been absent for an excused absence has been two days, I would consider this an irregularity.”

            Colonel Broyles nods. “Thank you, Agent Farnsworth. You’re dismissed.”

 

 

            She does not mention this to anyone else.     

 

 

            Eight days after she reported to Colonel Broyles, Agent Dunham returns for physical therapy. No explanation is given; knowledge is level 8 classified.

 

 

            Three weeks after her reported absence, Agent Dunham is reinstated and returns to work to a case where Agent Farnsworth has found a statistical improbability.

            Agent Dunham arrives three minutes outside of her usual arrival range. She decides that this is inconsequential.

            When Agent Dunham inquires her about the probability of a manipulation of variables to create a chain reaction of events cumulating in accidents, she notices that Agent Dunham is not tapping her fingers on the console.

            Agent Dunham drums her fingers against the console instead.

            The likelihood that Agent Dunham has internalized a new physical trait within three weeks following her absence is 2.3%.

            Later, Agent Dunham thanks her and refers to her as _Astrid_.

            Prior to her leave of duty, Agent Dunham had always referred to her as _Agent Farnsworth_. She did not ever thank her.

            She considers the possibilities, and concludes that there is not enough data to conclude any significant results; the only course of viable action is to collect more data regarding the matter before notifying her superiors.

 

 

            It takes her nine days to gather enough data to conclude that probability that Agent Dunham has been replaced with a doppelganger to be 74.6%. This Agent Dunham refers to her as _Astrid_ rather than _Agent Farnsworth_ , and has more insight into human behavior than the other Agent Dunham. Agent Dunham also lacks perquisite knowledge that all members of Fringe Division should know. The doppelganger is more hesitant and spends on average ten minutes more in morning conversations with Agent Francis.

            Agent Farnsworth does not report this to her superiors. Based on all indications, the doppelganger is functionally similar to the previous Agent Dunham, is capable of carrying out her missions with a similar rate of success ( _65% to 68% previously_ ) and does not appear to have an ulterior motive other than fulfilling Agent Dunham’s role in Fringe Division.

            She does not question where the original Agent Dunham is.

 

 

            Colonel Broyles does not arrive into his office one day. She finds this uncharacteristic, and attempts to contact his home. His wife reports that he did not arrive home last night, and that this behavior is unlike him.

 

           

            It is reported that Colonel Broyles had been killed in trying to seal a breach outside of Boston. The casualties resulting from the previous Boston quarantine was 589,141. The casualties from all Fringe events and breaches prior to the quarantine were 143. Casualties after the quarantine are 2; both are Amber related incidents.

            She does not inquire as to where the doppelganger had gone upon the return of Agent Dunham. She determines that the rate of coincidence is 53.5% between the return of Agent Dunham and Colonel Broyle’s death.

            She does not relay this information to her new superior, Colonel Lincoln Lee. 

            The casualties from all Fringe events and breaches since the quarantine of Boston are now 3.


End file.
